


斯德哥尔摩情人（9）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（9）

大厅的中心空出了一片位置，现在已经搭好了一个吊架。一个主持人拿着麦克：“让我们欢迎我们今晚的嘉宾——JG！”  
朗哥手里摆弄着一卷半厘米粗细的红色化纤绳，朝一旁沙发上趴着的小狐狸说：“小狐狸，过来。”  
小狐狸手脚并用地爬了过去，在吊架前面跪得直直的，一动也不动。

朗哥先把小狐狸脖子上的银项圈摘下来放在一边，然后把绳子拆开，从脖子后面绕了半圈后又捆住手臂打了个指环扣，他的动作迅速熟练而有力，绳子分别从小狐狸的两肩、腋下，和身体中轴线穿过，在胸口构成了五芒星的图案。很快小狐狸就被复杂而缠绵的绳结捆得严严实实的，挣扎不得也动弹不得。  
最后朗哥把吊架上的麻绳穿过他手腕上和脚腕上的绳结，然后从旁边用滑轮拉起绳子把小狐狸吊了起来。此时的小狐狸双手被反绑在身后，双腿也被迫抬高，整个人悬在空中。而朗哥就站在他身前和他喁喁低语，时不时还接吻，可惜距离太远，没人听得清他们在说什么。  
小狐狸有一双极漂亮的眼睛，水盈盈的，似泣非泣，平时看着已经足够惹人怜爱，被捆绑起来之后则更显得无助。

男性的捆绑虽然不能像女性那样凸显胸部曲线，但是却完美展现出了小狐狸修长的腿和纤细的腰，把身体的美感发挥到了极致。不需要摄影师，此时此刻，他整个人就是一件完美的艺术作品。  
赵磊看得屏住了呼吸，他从来没想过原来被捆绑的人体也可以这么美。  
那雪白肌肤上面纵横交错的红色绳路勾勒出他漂亮的身体曲线，甚至能看得清他呼吸时肌肉的起伏。  
因为舞台上的聚光灯直射着，热度让小狐狸很快流下了汗水，一滴滴汗水掉在光滑的木地板上，宛如一颗颗小小的水晶。  
过了大约十分钟，朗哥把小狐狸放了下来，稍微帮他按摩了一下刚刚绳结所在的地方，然后换了种绑法，又将他双脚打开吊了起来。

肖凯中凑到赵磊耳边说：“喜欢吗？一会儿让朗哥给你也做一套。”  
听见这话，赵磊心砰砰直跳，他自己也不知道究竟是因为激动还是紧张。  
肖凯中揽着他的腰，下巴放在他头顶，懒洋洋地说：“你和小狐狸还挺像的，都又白又瘦，眼睛还好看。朗哥肯定也喜欢你的。”

朗哥将小狐狸来回换了好几种花样，正吊，倒吊，M开脚吊，等到最后一个姿势结束，被放下来的小狐狸已经精疲力尽，只能瘫在地上。朗哥从旁边扯了条毯子裹住他，然后抱着他径直回了休息室。

灯光亮起，人群逐渐散去。  
肖凯中本来还想再在沙发上温存一下，谁知道余光瞟见何洛洛正朝这边走过来，于是默默翻了个白眼，直接带着赵磊去了朗哥的休息室。

休息室里的灯光比外面明亮一些，朗哥坐在桌子前面正在整理箱子里的道具。小狐狸躺在一旁的白色皮沙发上盖着毯子，手里拿着一盒带吸管的果汁正在喝。  
肖凯中去和朗哥说明来意，赵磊靠着墙边坐下，旁边的小狐狸忽然伸过来一只手，手上攥着一盒没开封的果汁。  
赵磊愣了一下：“给我的？”  
小狐狸直直地看着他，点了点头。  
赵磊接过来，说：“谢谢。”然后插上吸管喝上。  
两人一个躺着一个坐着，一人手里一盒果汁，大眼瞪小眼相顾无言。  
赵磊这才注意到小狐狸已经又把银项圈戴了回去。之前离得远，现在才看清上面刻着两个字母：“JG”。

就在这时，肖凯中朝他招手：“菠萝，过来。”  
他乖乖地起身走过去站在肖凯中身后，朗哥上下打量了一番他：“第一次吗？”  
赵磊看了一眼肖凯中，点了下头。  
“成，既然是第一次那就来个传统的吧。”说着朗哥从箱子里挑了个黑色的皮革眼罩给他戴上，然后又拿了个东西塞进他嘴里  
赵磊手里还握着空的果汁盒，不知道该继续拿着还是放下来。正在犹豫的时候，他感觉到一只冰凉的小手从下方伸了过来，从他手里拿走了果汁盒。  
是小狐狸。赵磊想。

失去视力的情况下，其他感官更加敏感。和之前赤裸着被悬吊起来的小狐狸不一样，朗哥并没有脱掉他身上唯一的一件衬衣，只是伸手解开了胸前的几颗扣子。赵磊能感受到绳子在自己的身体上游走捆绑着，慢慢束紧自己的手臂，将左右手牢牢地捆在身后，连手腕和手指也不放过。  
“第一次就用麻绳？”赵磊听见肖凯中的声音。  
“这一捆是我新处理过的，本来今天想给我家小狐狸用的，下午试了一下，没红的好看，就没用了。”黑暗中又传来绳子摩擦的声音和朗哥的说话声。“你放心吧，给小狐狸的东西我能不用心吗？你摸摸，一准不扎人。”  
朗哥没说谎。赵磊想，捆在他裸露肌肤上的麻绳虽然触感粗粝，隐隐还有点磨得手腕疼，但是却不至于扎伤或者磨破。  
很快，大腿和小腿也被分别捆了起来。这种一动不能动，甚至不能发出声音来的感觉让他害羞，紧张又兴奋。

原本松松垮垮的白衬衣被麻绳束缚起来之后显得更加诱惑，尤其是解开扣子后若隐若现的胸口。与小狐狸表演出的妖娆魅惑不同，赵磊虽然被绑了起来，但看起来却仍是清纯无辜，像是被当做祭品羔羊送进魔窟即将被魔王玷污的处子。  
但他越是这样，就越显得勾人。

辞别了朗哥和小狐狸，肖凯中抱着赵磊回到了车上，把他放在了后座。  
“感觉怎么样？”肖凯中贴在他耳边问，“有没有开始兴奋起来了？”  
赵磊的确感觉体内有热流在涌动，不过他说不出话，只能咬着塞口球，嗯嗯了两声。  
肖凯中的手在他被捆绑的身上游走，衬衣和麻绳磨蹭着赵磊此时格外敏感的身体，他又嗯了两声。  
“受不了了？”肖凯中说着掀开他的衬衣下摆，赵磊感觉下身一凉，下体先是有两根手指，紧接着便有一个圆圆的异物被放了进来。  
肖凯中按下了手里的遥控器，关上了后座车门：“我得安全驾驶，回家之前你就自己跟它玩一下吧。”

如果此时肖凯中摘下赵磊的眼罩，他就能看见赵磊气到瞪得和铜铃一样大的眼睛。  
此刻赵磊脑海里翻滚的只有一个想法：肖凯中为什么这么记仇！自己不就是之前说了句安全驾驶吗！至于吗！这么小气吗！

肖凯中还算仁慈，给他体内的跳蛋开的是最低档，所以他此时还能保持清醒想这些乱七八糟的东西。但就算是最低档，毕竟也是在震动着，再加上车子不时的小颠簸，那种麻麻痒痒不停撩拨却又不给痛快的感觉，也实在是不好受。  
赵磊在后排扭动着身子，试图在椅背上摩擦来缓解体内燃烧的欲望，但似乎反而让那种难以释放的感觉更加强烈了。  
等到肖凯中终于在别墅门口停下车，赵磊已经气喘吁吁了。


End file.
